Need for Speed
by Narusasu78
Summary: Chuck wants to go slow but Mike has other ideas. Collab with Brambleros4


**Collaboration Bramblerose4 and I did together on Skype. **

**Un-beta'd **

Chuck gripped the side of the booth and ground his teeth as Mike stroked his semi hard cock under the table.

Chuck's knees hit the bottom of the table and he hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"You okay, buddy?" Mike asked, turning away from the conversation he was having with Claire about the best roads in Motorcity.

"F-ffffiiine," Chuck whimpered and placed his elbows on the table to pry himself up.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked giving the blond a funny look. "You don't looks so good."

"Yep, fine, yeah, yeah, yeah," Chuck nearly moaned before he clamped down on his lower lip and squeak instead.

He whipped his head around to stare at Mike who gazed back at him like nothing was wrong.

"As long as you say so," Mike's neutral grin grew into a smirk as his finger ran over the top of Chuck's cock head, swearing the precum that had appeared from his touch.

Chuck shivered and groaned as his hips bucked under the table at Mike's attention.

"Okay, you are officially creeping me out Chuck," Claire told the boys and held up her hands in front of herself. "I'm going to find Julie while you figure out whatever's wrong with him."

Chuck braced his hands on the table and arched his back as one of Mike's fingers dipped down and gently stroked his entrance.

"Ah, fuck me, Mike" Chuck cursed and squirmed in the booth.

Mike's grinned widened and he chuckled deeply in his throat. "I thought you would never ask."

"Bedroom?" Chuck pleaded.

"Bedroom," Mike agreed with a nod.

He removed his hand from Chuck's pants and in one graceful move he hopped up onto the table and flipped over the back of the booth before sprinting down the hallway towards their shared room.

It took Chuck a bit more time to untangle himself from the booth before he awkwardly followed after Mike.

He was going to make Mike pay for that little stunt he had literally pulled in front of Claire.

The brunet pounced on him as he entered the room and flipped him over onto his back on the bed and straddled his waist.

Chuck screamed at the unexpected motion and grunted as Mike's weight landed on him.

Mike gave Chuck no time to complain as he covered his mouth with his lips.

His kisses were rough and wet and needy.

Chuck placed his head on the sides of Mike's head and pulled his head back slightly.

Mike lips left with an audible smack as Chuck angled his head to the side and craned his lips to kiss him in a more loving and tender way.

Mike seemed to take the hint and slowed down his assault on Chuck. It was maddening how Chuck always wanted to make their making up sessions into slow passionate ones

Whenever Mike tried to speed things up, Chuck always slowed him down so they could concentrate on the sensations of their bodies and hands all over each other. Well not this time. Mikes craving for Chuck needed to be satisfied after all the Kane bot attacks.

Mike grinded his hips and ass into the blonds crotch, a smirk gracing his lips as Chuck moaned loudly. Liking the feel of the blonds hard on and the noises he made Mike continued the action.

Chuck delved his hands deeper into Mikes hair, arching his back and bringing his hips up to meet Mikes. The clothing was starting to get uncomfortable as Chucks body was getting overstimulated by the rough fabric twisting slowly on his body with every movement

"Mikey, please I-I need you." Chuck whined as Mike ground himself even harder onto Chuck. Feeling the blonds pain Mike eased off his jacket and shirt. Having a slightly evil idea the brunets hands moved to his hackers chest and kneaded his nipples under the blue shirt.

"AAH-AANNH" Chucks body arched skyward as his body was overcome with the rough but pleasing feel Mike was creating. His body shuddered as Mike continued to caress his hardening nipples.

"You like that dontcha Chuckles?" Mike purred as he looked down at the disheveled blond. Hair in disarray as strands clung to his face, mouth open and panting from the pleasure. A wave of pleasure wracked through Mikes body at the sight. Only he got to see Chuck like this. Only _he_ was able to make Chuck into a helpless mess.

The blonds hands left Mike's hair and traveled down his muscular tan chest that was starting to shine with sweat their two bodies were making. Lightly playing with his leaders sides he continued his path intent on getting to the pants. Chuck ground his thumbs into Mike's hip bones as the brunet gave a particularly hard pinch to the blonds nipple.

At the unexpected sensation Mike groaned loudly, mouth open and head thrown back. The pressure of Chuck's thumbs sent a bolt of lightening straight to Mike's crotch, making his balls tighten in response.

Starting to feel more and more aroused Mike decided to ease off his blond and allow both of them to free themselves from the restriction of clothing. "Hurry up and take off your clothes Chuck. I want to feel all that skin against mine." Mike ordered with a husky growl.

Chuck quickly went to work on shedding his clothing, getting a little caught as his pants caused him trouble, Chuck forced the irritating pants off of him. about to make a sound of success he was tackled by his tan lover and Mike shoved him back onto the bed and attack his neck with barely restrained fervor.

"Ah god MIKEY" Chuck wantonly screamed as their bodies came in contact with each other. Mike viciously sucked the pale neck, marking it with hickeys everywhere he could reach, while slowly thrusting himself onto Chuck's boner.

The blond maneuvered one leg out from under Mike and moved it to wrap around his lovers waist, adding his own thrusting movements against the body on top of him.

Hearing all the delicious noises his hacker was making was probably the greatest part of Mikes day, aside from having that hot cock in his hand as he jerked Chuck in a public place. Remembering the sensation renewed Mikes vigor as he sped up his movements. Pound Chuck into the mattress as he started to nibble on his neck.

"AAAH-AAANN, OH GOD, OH OH MY-AAAHHHHH MIKEY!" Screaming anything and everything that would come out of his mouth Chuck clutched Mike's back as he could feel his orgasm closing in. "AH FUCK MIKE, MIKE I-I'M CLOSE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE!"

Pounding wasn't even close to what Mike was doing, hearing that voice next to his ear hearing it scream out his name in pleasure, Mike was slamming the pale freckled body into the mattress now. Giving up on trying to multi-task Mike panted heavily as his body rocked like a piston.

Mattress creaking in quick movements, the headboard slamming into the wall rhythmically as the two bodies rocked against each other. Filling the room with the sounds that could only be described as animalistic.

Both of them reaching their peak faster and faster. Desperately trying to reach the ultimate pleasure that would be worthless if it was someone else.

A high pitched scream tore through the room followed quickly by a heavy groan echoed across the room. Both bodies shuddering against each other as spurts of white hot liquid coated their stomachs. As the shuddering died down the two of them held each other close.

"Mike?" Chuck said in between pants

"Yeah buddy?" Mike responded, equally worn out.

"Wow" Both chuckled as the one word seemed to sum up the entire experience.

THE END


End file.
